


accidental

by notthelasttime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (and then fetishizes the idea of them being underage or "barely legal"), (but there is some discussion/criticism about how the porn industry often uses young actors), (kinda), (so there is nothing underage/everyone is strictly an adult), Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Pwp, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Pornography, Teacher-Student Relationship, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime
Summary: It was anaccident.At least as much as watching porn and trying to rub one out could be consideredaccidental, but the fact remained that Cor hadn't beenspying, he hadn't beentryingto find a familiar face amongst the thousands of free videos flooding the internet at at his disposal. The only thing he was guilty of was a sort of terrible curiosity, when an ad flashing at the margin of his screen, flaunting barely-legal college co-eds, showing a quick succession of young students getting fucked, had included a shot panning over a University campus that looked disturbingly familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (this was gonna be a oneshot but uh i'm supposed to be working on things for ignyx week soo i'm cutting into small parts which in notthelasttime speak means i hope you like waiting 18 months for an update)

It was an _accident_. 

At least as much as watching porn and trying to rub one out could be considered _accidental_ , but the fact remained that Cor hadn't been _spying_ , he hadn't been _trying_ to find a familiar face amongst the thousands of free videos flooding the internet at at his disposal. The only thing he was guilty of was a sort of terrible curiosity, when an ad flashing at the margin of his screen, flaunting barely-legal college co-eds, showing a quick succession of young students getting fucked, had included a shot panning over a University campus that looked disturbingly familiar. 

It was _concern_ , he could say later, using his left hand to click on the ad, right hand still gripping firm to his fully erect cock. Concern for his students, that they were being preyed on or taken advantage of. Tuition wasn't cheap. How hard would it be to talk some innocent and naive young adult, catapulting themselves face first into years of debt, into exchanging their body for a wad of cash? Not hard at all. Which was exactly why Cor had to look and make sure there was absolutely nothing unsavory going on behind the backs of the administration. He _had_ to look really, he hardly had a choice. 

The site itself was a predictable mess of pop up ads and content hidden behind paywalls, but the homepage featured a handful of free videos, teaser content made available in the hopes of whetting appetites. Young students, boys and girls in various compromising positions, some with multiple partners and most of them shot in dingy college dorm rooms. It looked like school names were withheld at least, but each video seemed to set the stage with establishing shots of different schools- as if to reaffirm beyond a doubt the age and vocation of the amateur stars. Now there was a little twinge of guilt, as Cor hovered his curser over each of the videos in turn. He should have known better, should have found something else to jerk off to so he could finish up and get on with the rest of his evening. Instead he found a teaser video with the same familiar campus shot that had been used in the ad that first caught his attention, and clicked. 

He should have known better than to look. 

On a winding sidewalk cutting through a sunny green lawn dotted with park benches and tall oaks, a slightly timid looking but attractive young student was flanked by two faceless men.

Cor knew that lawn, that sidewalk path that cut through the center of the University, a path he walked almost daily to get from the staff building where his office was located to the lecture hall where he taught military history. 

Cor knew that student. 

He watched a quick succession of cuts, the approach, the awkward small talk and flattery and proposition, he watched green eyes widen behind the student's glasses, saw the careful consideration pass over his face. The same look he got when mulling over questions, thinking hard before he raised his hand. Cor watched the careful glances around to see if anyone was looking as he followed the two strangers down the path and to a cluster of academic buildings, watched as they snuck around to the back side, cast in shadow this time of afternoon, nothing but emergency exists and dead space, mostly hidden from view. 

Cor watch as his best student, Ignis Scientia, perfect attendance and highest grade in the class, glanced self-consciously at the camera before setting his messenger bag, heavy with books, gently down on the ground. Cor watched him lower himself to his knees before one of the men and started unclasping his pants. 

With every passing second Cor's pulse beat faster and heat grew in his chest. It was wrong, he shouldn't be watching, shouldn't watch Ignis lick his lips as he pulled out the man's cock and started stroking until it was hard, shouldn't watch the way that he took a breath as if to steady himself before slightly parting his mouth and wrapping those slick lips around the head. 

He should have closed the browser, cleared his history, shut down his computer and forget it ever happened. He should have ignored the lust and want that washed over him instead of squeezing his hand again, practically panting as he kept watching the video and stroking himself in time as Ignis found a rhythm, taking more and more of the strangers cock in his mouth each time he brought his head down.

Ignis moaned- moaned and closed his eyes, all signs of uncertainty gone now, and Cor had to wonder where such a mild-mannered rule-abiding boy learned to deep throat a dick like a porn star. He pulled back, let the cock slip free of his mouth, slick and shiny with his spit and then he gripped the base of it again, held it in place while he ran his tongue over the slit and down to the frenulum, teasing and licking, Cor mimicking the movement with his fingers, wishing there was a mouth on him instead. 

But the recipient of his attention seemed to grow impatient and hands gripped either side of Ignis's face, holding him steady as they pushed their cock back deep into his mouth. Ignis let himself be used, mouth slack and eyes gazing up, not flinching as the man set a quicker pace and started fucking his mouth. Not long after, nothing but that wet sucking sound of the saliva in Ignis's mouth, and it appeared the man was rapidly approaching the end.

The man pulled out a final time, a hand replacing Ignis's mouth as he stroked himself in his final moments. There was a muffled grunt from off screen and then he was coming, shooting his release over Ignis's open mouth, half of it landing on his cheeks and chin. Another moan, Ignis barely blinking as a rope of come splattered on the left frame of his glasses. 

Cor was on the brink, still stroking himself as the camera zoomed in close on Ignis's face, swallowing what had landed in his mouth. And from someone off camera came a thick stack of cash, fanned out as they handed it over to Ignis, still on his knees. They kept the shot close on his messy face as he blinked down at the amount of money, before looking back at the camera with the hint of a little satisfied smile. The video ended, stuck on that still image of Ignis, cash, and come, and Cor leaned back in his chair, orgasm finally falling over him, a mess spilling over his hand and onto his lap. A better orgasm than he'd had in ages, too long without a partner and too many times quickly jerking off to porn without much thought, then getting back to business. 

It took him a moment to catch his breath, staring up at the ceiling, before his eyes came back to his computer, that image of Ignis covering the expanse of the screen. A moment, and then the gravity of the situation was there to hit him full force, stamping out any lingering bliss from his orgasm. 

Ignis was a student. _His_ student. One he'd have to see in class, read and grade his papers and pretend he hadn't just found his amateur porn on the internet and then proceeded to jerk off to it.

What the _fuck_ had he just done. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Caelum University of Insomnia was something of a relic, founded 115 years in the past by the prestigious family, and maintaining that prestige through the present. The campus was expansive and well kept, the home of reputable professors and best known for those looking to study law.

It was, in many was, a miracle of sorts that Cor had wound up teaching there. He'd joined the Lucian Military young and made a name for himself there when he'd had few other options and no better way to get an education. But he used the situation to his advantage the only way he knew how, a military education extensive enough to have him teaching _military_ history. They'd have wanted him at the  _Military Academy,_ but Cor, no longer on active duty and with enough injuries and grievances to last him a lifetime, had had jumped at the chance for a job outside of that life. And maybe he wasn't one of the academic elite, not the same as the other professors with soft hands and too many words, all spoken with a smug and knowing inflection, but he didn't care. He knew history. He was qualified for the position. Even if the others found him too grim and the students liked to pass on rumors of his former life, he was content. More content that he would have been, still in uniform and barking orders. 

And students were easier to deal with that a troop full of new recruits. At least, that's what he'd thought. 

Tuesday morning, Cor walking the winding path through a grassy lawn and desperately keeping a certain set of memories quarantined, as he had since he'd see the video- _the_ video. He realized he was feeling something about his upcoming class that he had not felt for a very long time; anxiety. 

It'd been so long since he'd had any reason to _be_ anxious. Civilian life, what without the constant threat of having your head blown off by a Niflheim soldier, hadn't seemed to hold much excitement for him anymore. But fear of death was one thing, this was... Ignis was something he didn't know how to manage. And it would be the first time Cor was seeing him since he'd made his little discovery. 

Cor had never been late to one of his own classes, and while he wasn't about to start now, he had maybe stalled just long enough so that he'd walk in right on time, without the need to wait and loiter before he began for the day. If asked, he would say no, absolutely not, it had nothing to do with the fact that Ignis was always early, and always picked a seat up front so that they sometimes exchanged pleasantries and made small talk when he walked in. He would say none of his decisions had been influence by Ignis in any way.

Today Cor barely gave him a glance as he started teaching, even if Ignis was ever present in the corner of his eye. He was a difficult student not to notice- his grades, for one, close to perfect as humanly possible, never missing a lecture and always full of questions. _Good_ question, interesting questions that could foster further discussion. That and the fact that he was always well dressed, khaki's and argyle and button ups in a sea of sweatpants and hoodies in early morning classes. Cor always took note, not because he was _trying_ to, playing favorites or keeping tabs on certain students, it was only that Ignis stood out.

Cor wished he didn't. He wished it was easier to ignore every raised hand and every question that made him look in Ignis's direction, staring at the spot directly above his head in an effort to keep other thoughts from springing to his mind. 

The class had passed in a rapid blur, and it was soon over. He couldn't have rightly said what he'd talked about, if the class had been worth a damn or if he'd walked in circles around the material the whole time, but it was over. And as the students started filing out of the room, Cor busied himself with gathering his things.

"Sir?"

He tensed. 

Cor looked up, Ignis standing in front of him expectantly, book held in the crook of his arm and bag slung over his shoulder. It was the first time he'd managed to look Ignis in the eye all morning, and he could only hold on to that gaze for a second before dropping his eyes again. He couldn't look Ignis in the face without the unbidden image of semen dripping off the lens of his glasses jumping to the forefront of his mind. 

He cleared his throat, "Yes?" 

"I had a few questions on the reading that weren't addressed during today's class." It wasn't uncommon for Ignis to come to him like this, after class or during office hours, filled with curiosity. But Cor couldn't do it, not now, not in his current state with his mind racing and still trying to decide how best to handle his new discoveries about his best student. He needed more time to prepare. 

"I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry, we'll have to talk later." He couldn't have said the words fast enough, still not looking up as he grabbed the last of his things, ready to make a dash for the door.

"Of course, Sir."

 _Sir_. Ignis spoke to his back. Something about getting called _professor_ had left a bad taste in his mouth, and Mr. Leonis had never been much better. Some students, students like Ignis, couldn't seem to shake the impropriety of it, calling Cor by his first name. Something of a truce, then, getting called _Sir_. It was better than a room full of students calling him Marshal, even if he wasn't keen on the alternative. But now, hearing Ignis call him Sir, the sound of his voice, it made him... 

Cor rushed for the door, leaving Ignis alone in the empty classroom.

 

 

 

 

 

He made it a week before going back to the website. 

Which, maybe wasn't actually any sort of accomplishment, but to Cor it felt like it. It felt like it had taken all the willpower he possessed not to go back and watch that video again. To go back and see if there was _more_. 

 _It's for Ignis's own good_ , or so he would think to himself, this snooping on his private life, the voyeuristic feel of it. He could say it was done out of concern for his student, pure and total concern from a strictly professional perspective. Of course. Keeping up the facade when he saw Ignis in class was difficult enough, but was there really any need to bring it up, to reprimand him if it had only been a one time thing, an impulsive decision for some quick cash? Cor wouldn't know unless he went back to see if there was more.

He never did get around to clearing his browser's history (a simple oversight, _of course_ ), and so the web address popped up as soon as he started typing. If it was a struggle to convince himself of his motives, it was even more difficult to keep his body in check, already anticipating what he was bound to see. Whatever conflict was in his mind didn't seem to dampen his arousal, something he was trying not to dwell on the implications of. 

The homepage of the College Co-Eds site had changed, full of fresh faces and new sample videos, and none of those sample videos featuring any recognizable faces. Was it relief, or disappointment he felt? Was it relief or disappointment that led him to scan the rest of the page, to then hover his mouse over a link to a photo gallery, hesitating only a moment before he clicked and continued searching. 

There was a small collection of photos, stills from various featured videos. Part of him was not expecting to find anything, realizing he was only putting off the inevitable, that the video and any chance to watch it again, any evidence he had of it was gone. But he continued scrolling, scanning the different students in various positions and stages of undress. Predictably, the most hardcore images were locked for paying members only, and only just enough free content to tease. 

This was useless. He was being stupid and tugging on the lion's tail, but- _there_.

There, under a title flaunting _Co-Ed's Newest Rising Stars_ , thumbnail images with just enough information for Cor to put together that it was Ignis. Ignis in a new scene, a new location, not pictures from his previous blowjob video, and Cor felt his heart rate spike, that odd anticipatory anxiety back in his chest. He blinked, clicking on the first image he could, and groaned as he was redirected to a page telling him to sign up for a paid membership if he wanted access to the full archive. 

For Ignis's own good, right?

Cor grabbed his wallet. 

What was a little money for his student's safety, right? He clicked back through to the homepage, a one month membership paid in full, and once again found the Rising Stars, clicking on Ignis's image as soon as he saw it. The site brought him to a new page and Cor swallowed hard, hovering over the play button of a new video, sweat breaking out on his forehead, under his arms, as he scanned the photo gallery displayed at the bottom of the page. There was no backing out now; Cor started the video. 

A number of differences were immediate- they were inside, for one, not approaching Ignis openly in the middle campus, like maybe things had been pre-planned this time around. And while Ignis kept glancing at the camera, maybe a little shy, a little nervous, he seemed more self assured than he had in the pervious video, voice confident as a someone off screen asked him various questions _(So how old are you, what are you majoring in?)_ Was that Ignis's dorm room they were in? Tiny and a little cluttered but organized, bookshelves full and bed made. The voice off camera asked him to get undressed and after stalling only a moment, Ignis complied. 

There was something erotic even in the perfunctory way Ignis undress, untucking his shirt and making his way down the line of buttons, another self conscious glance at the camera before he was unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down, revealing a pair of spotless white briefs. 

It had to be staged.

The same way they put the girls in cheerleading outfits, made them stick their hair in pigtails. The teasing of something illicit and illegal, taking advantage of the young and inexperienced. The kind of thing Cor had always found distasteful at best, and a worst had filled him with rolling disgust. But this was Ignis. And Cor wasn't attracted to him because he was a student and he wasn't turned on because they painted him as underage. He was aroused because he saw something he liked, even as the video made a show of him slowly pushing those briefs down his thighs, how they made sure he kept his glasses on when he got onto his bed on all fours, camera zooming in on the pale skin of his ass and the way he had his knees spread just _so_. One of the other men was on him then, rubbing his fingers over Ignis's pucker, back and forth until he started pressing in. Ignis moaned, shaky and quiet, and Cor, shaken out of some sort of reverie fumbled with the zipper of his own pants, suddenly aware of just how painfully hard he was and how badly he needed to be touched. 

There wasn't much in the way of foreplay, or prep, a few shots of fingers pushing into his ass, camera zoomed in close to his face as Ignis kept his eyes shut tight, mouth just slightly open. Then with little flair, the other man in the video was pulling out his cock and pushing it inside of Ignis.  

It was wrong, Cor knew it was, watching on of his students get fucked on camera and being unbearably turned on by it, but he couldn't stop, not now that he'd started stroking himself in time, panting with anticipation. The shot switched to a view under Ignis, looking up at his own erection swinging up at hitting his stomach each time he was thrust in to. Gods, he was taking that cock so well, and while it hardly seemed like Ignis wasn't enjoying himself, the man was fucking him like he was fucking his own hand, manic thrusting and little concern for his partner. Cor squeezed himself. He could make it good for Ignis- he could make it _better_. He was larger than the man in the video, it wasn't ego to say it, he had more girth and more length. Would Ignis like that? Would Ignis like more than to offer himself up to be used, would he want to be touched, or kissed, to be pushed onto the bed, or pinned down? 

They were both mostly quiet, quiet dirty talk, quiet grunts and moans, confirming Cor's suspicion that they were in a dorm room with only paper thin walls separating them from other students. Even the man's warning that he was going to come, spoken rushed but quiet and low, just enough for Ignis and the camera to hear.

Was he going to come inside of Ignis? What did it say about Cor and the amount of porn that he'd been watching that some part of him hoped the answer was _yes_ , while some other, secret jealous part wished it was him there instead.

It was with a little bit of disappointment that Cor watched him pull out and come all over Ignis's back, making a mess of him. They cut back to a shot of Ignis stroking himself, bringing himself to orgasm without the aid of his partner, spilling onto the bedspread beneath him and face scrunching up entirely as he came. Cor was still on the brink, watching them catch their breath, and Ignis standing again, cock starting to soften. Again, they finished the video with a final shot of Ignis accepting a wad of cash. A little laugh escaped him as he accepted. And as Cor stared at the ridiculous image of it, Ignis smiling like he hadn't just been fucked raw on camera, standing there naked and with semen dripping off his back, Cor came in his own hand, dripping over his hand, his pants, breathing heavy as he continued to stroke himself. But already those feelings hidden by his arousal were rushing to the forefront. 

It was wrong. What Ignis was doing and what he had done, and given his position he was going to have to make this stop. Not only his own perversions, but Ignis getting taken advantage of, the potential this had to turn into some kind of scandal that would cost Ignis his promising academic career. 

One way or another, he had to put an end to this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes.. u just wanna write something kinky
> 
> (this is fiction n i can do what i want but pls actually use condoms irl when you're having sex with strangers/new partners whose history u don't know this has been a psa)


End file.
